A Great Lie
by yrseeslikekays
Summary: Set during Twilight. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Not falling in love with you again," she said and walked away, leaving me with only my thoughts. Wait...did she say "again"? Alternate vampire story. New characters. TXL, EXB, JXA, EmXR eventually.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn_, or _Midnight Sun_. Stephenie Meyer does!

I used quotes (they're in italics) from the books and the outtake "Emmett and the Bear" (which can be found on SM's website) but changed some a little to make them shorter.

**Prologue**

I just stared at her, uncomprehending what she had just said. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't. She waited patiently for my next words, but I found that I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth to speak, only to shut it close.

I blinked disbelievingly several times, my gaze shifting to the ground. It just can't be possible. Me…and Edward, and Jasper, and Rose had…had…died…? No, it can't be. It can't…be.

"You wanted the truth," she said softly. "I'm sorry if you don't like it."

"How do I know if you're even telling the truth?" I asked suspiciously after I had processed what she said.

"Listen to my thoughts. This is the only time I'll allow it," she said and opened up her mind to me.

No. No! It can't be! It can't…be. Jay… Alice. Emmett…Rose. Edward…Bella. Her…Me…

* * *

"_You've kept me waiting a long time."_

"_I'm sorry, ma'am."_

* * *

"_Suddenly it felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes…and saw her. I didn't want to miss one second of the angel's face. I kept wondering why we hadn't gotten to heaven yet, thinking it must be farther away; I kept waiting for her to take flight. And then she brought me to God. I thought it was for my judgment. I had a little too much fun in my life so I wasn't surprised by the fires of hell. What surprised me was that the angel didn't leave, how something so beautiful was allowed to stay in hell with me–but I was grateful. Every time God came by to check on me, I was afraid he would take her away. But he never did. So you see, hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."_

* * *

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"_What a stupid lamb."_

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

* * *

"_Together? As long as I want? Are you sure about that? If you say yes, you can't change your mind," she warned, completely serious. It was laughable._

"_Yes," I said simply._

"_You do realize that means forever, right?" she asked, still unsure._

"_Forever," I mused and then smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."_


	2. Chapter 1: Not in Front of the Children

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. Stephenie Meyer does!

Most characters from the Volturi will be OOC and maybe some or all of the Cullens.

**Chapter 1 - Not in Front of the Children**

**Theo's POV**

The clock tolled and the sun beat down from the exact center point of the sky.

It was at times like this when I would sneak away to the beautiful garden--or I suppose you could call it a field--hidden behind the thick walls of this stupid castle to just lie down and enjoy the heat of the sun.

I don't know why, but whoever built this cold, empty, soulless place added this perfectly square garden in the very center. It was surrounded on four sides by the castle walls. There was nothing that separated the sun's rays from entering this garden--no roof or ceiling. Nothing.

If you looked down at the castle from a helicopter, or something else similar to it, you would see a perfect rectangular prism of air, of unused space that extends from the top of the castle to the very bottom. It was as if the castle was missing a part of it.

I'm really surprised that no one else knows about it. At least I think nobody else does.

Suddenly I found myself involuntary mouthing a word. Well, more specifically a name. The mental image that always came at the same time appeared in my head as well. My lips made only the tiniest movements that had me guessing what name suddenly crossed my lips.

Sadly, the mental image wasn't much help. The name was only starting to form. Only bits and pieces of the letters were showing up. It looked as if I'd written it down on paper and then erased most parts of each letter. I tried mouthing the name again and figured out that it had at least three or four letters.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I just mouthed my last name. But that was...impossible.

_You're losing it. _A voice in the back of my head whispered.

What's happening? It shouldn't take this long for the name to be known. I should've figured it out once it first crossed my lips, once it first entered my mind. Sure, occasionally it would've taken two seconds, but I've been trying to figure it out for at least 30 seconds.

And that's not even the worst part. The worst part was that there wasn't even an image of the person. And when the mental image of the name came up, the bits of the letters that were showing up cast some sort of shadow and then the image disappeared only to reappear a second later. What is that supposed to mean? That definitely has never happened before.

With a sigh I pulled myself off the grassy ground and stretched. Not that I needed to, it was more of a habit. Much like breathing was.

I ran toward one of the walls and jumped toward it, and before I could fall to the ground pushed off of it with my legs so that now I was flying to the opposite wall. Once my feet touched it I rebounded off of it, now headed to the wall that I first jumped off of. It continued like this until I was finally standing on top of the castle.

I had the sudden urge to scream "I'm king of the world!" but decided against it. I have watched way too many movies. But when you're a part of the Volturi guard, how else do you pass the time? Read those stories about vampires and humans falling in love? Pssh. Like that's ever gonna happen! The last thing you'll catch me doing is falling for a human.

_Theo, where are you? Please come, I have something to tell you! _Aro thought excitedly.

Oh great. When will that old, annoying, too-happy-all-the-time fool ever leave me alone?!

I walked over to the door that hid the stairs and opened it. I followed the steps and stopped at the door that led to the corridor. Before I even stepped out, I knew who was on the other side of the door.

The longer I'm...I guess the word would be exposed. The longer I'm exposed to someone, they become easier to sense, to detect. I can tell you exactly where every single person in this castle is. I guess my ability is somewhat similar to Demetri's, but there's more to it. I also know when I'm about to unexpectedly meet someone--who I've already met before--again.

And that's why before I opened the door, I knew I would see Jane there.

Ever since I became a part of the guard, she's become a sister of sorts to me. Her twin brother Alec, however, was not on speaking terms with me. It's not my fault I accidentally ripped his XBOX 360 in half. Whenever I played, the stupid freaking ninja kept dying. So in my rage I accidentally broke it and the controllers and all the other games and his little guitars and drums and microphone for those music games. He should be thanking me. No one should have to sit and listen to the kid singing. Badly.

I opened the door and took a step forward, only to be hit on the arm. Rather hard, I might add.

"Oh, Theo! Where were you?!" she hit my arm again. "Everyone's been looking for you! Did you turn off our thoughts again?! You know how that annoys everyone!"

_You stupid, stupid, unreliable vampire! Don't make me sic Heidi on you. _Oh, God, no…

"No I didn't turn them off, Janey." Okay I lied. I only turned them back on after I reached the top of the castle.

I turned them back off. I didn't want to hear what she was yelling in her mind. I like my peace and quiet, thank you very much.

She saw straight through the lie--I suck at lying--as always, "Then why didn't you immediately come when I thought to you? Huh?"

I fumbled with an excuse, "Well I...umm...I was uh...I wasn't really...err--paying attention! Yeah I wasn't really paying attention!" I grinned, satisfied with my excuse.

She hit me again, on the head this time. "Well are you now? C'mon!"

She pulled on my arm with more than enough force. She was practically dragging me by the time we reached Aro's door which took less than half a second. Thank you vampire speed. She knocked on the door.

"Hold on," Aro called in a sing-song voice although he could've whispered and we'd still be able to hear him. He was probably trying to hide his laptop. He's convinced that everyone's out to steal it because we're jealous of his MySpace. But really, we're only annoyed that he spends every stinking minute on it.

Sometimes, though, it is fun to listen to how he rants on and on because of some human won't cooperate in his communicating methods.

For example: "Why won't you add me?!" or "Why don't you comment back?!"

It's an unhealthy addiction for him. So we tried to dispose of the laptop a few times, but Aro always stopped us before we could succeed.

A short second passed until we heard, "Come in."

We walked in, well I was pulled in. Jane was still dragging me around like a doll.

"OOhhoohh! You're finally here! I have a surprise for you, Theo!"

"Please tell me that I won't have to go on a mission with Heidi! Please!" There was nothing wrong with Heidi. Nothing at all. Well, except for the fact that she tries to violate my virgin eyes every time we're on a mission together. That and the fact that she's old enough to be my great-great-great-great-grandmother or something. See, nothing wrong with that.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be going with Jane and Alec," he said cheerfully.

"What?!" I turned around to see who had shouted and saw that Alec had joined us. When he saw me looking, he shot me a glare.

"What's the problem Alee?"--my and Jane's nickname for him--"Afraid I might harm your little games? Or are you just scared of flying in the jet?"

I saw him gulp. "N-n...No!" he stuttered, "Of c-course not...Pfft. Whatever. Flying? Yeah right. I ain't scared."

"Well then," Aro began, "That's great. Because you three are going to America!"

Jane began her happy dance. She loved America. Alec, on the other hand, was twitching nervously. He knew that we'd have to fly across the ocean to get there and he hated water. I think it was something about nearly drowning or something when he was little.

I don't get him though, it's not like he can drown. He's a freaking vampire. Jeez. He's also afraid of being in a 'metal death trap' that can fly. There's something very wrong with him.

Aro still hadn't told us where exactly we would be going so I turned his thoughts back on only to find them centered on MySpace. How surprising.

I frowned and turned them off again. "Aro? Where will we be going exactly?"

"Forks," he said simply.

Jane immediately stopped her happy dance.

"Are you serious?!" Jane, Alec, and I said at the same time. The rainiest place on Earth? Okay maybe not, but still.

"How is that a surprise?" I demanded.

"Carlisle has just moved there with his wife Esme and his 'adopted children' Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie," he paused to see my reaction. When I didn't say anything, he asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

I think in my shock, Jane slapped me across the face. I can't be sure though because I was in shock. The next words filtered through my ears, but just barely.

"I think he's in shock." It was Alec's voice.

No shit, Sherlock.

Ten years ago, when I found out about Dr. Carlisle Cullen--Jane was trying to get me to sleep so I asked her if she could tell me stories about other vampires--I was seven and still very much a human. I had admired him so much that Jane told me more of him every week just to get me to sleep.

Before I knew of him I dreaded the day when I would have to take an innocent's life just to satiate my thirst. I didn't want to take someone away from their family, never able to return to them; just like my parents were taken from me. I made this decision a long time ago but still I knew that I could never follow it through. The only way to survive was to kill.

Whenever someone went on a safe enough mission (safe for me anyway) they would bring me. When I was younger, they would bring me to playgrounds whenever they had free time, but most of the time they weren't able to come out because of the sun. They would sit and wait in the car and let me play by myself.

I would look at the others playing there. They were like me except they weren't alone and I was. They had their parents there with them and their brothers and sisters and friends. I would usually sit on an empty swing set and just watch the others playing, all the while imagining I was them.

I would always imagine what it would feel like to be with others, but I never actually played with them and as I grew older they decided to leave me alone. I never wanted the isolation, but everyone always overlooked me. I was invisible. Like I didn't even exist. The trips to the playground stopped when I was seven.

But during my eleventh birthday, on a mission to Alaska, I found someone who became a lot of things to me: a best friend, someone to annoy, my favorite doctor.

We got closer and closer and soon, I already considered him my father.

He was different from everyone in the Volturi. And because of him I'm different too. I don't have to look in the mirror everyday and see horrid red eyes staring back at me--well at least not for another few short months.

Instead, I would see gentle gold ones.

He taught me that I could be different, that I didn't have to kill humans to survive. I survived on animals, not too different from when I was human. Well except that I don't have to cook the meat to eat it--well, drink it--now.

Every year, since I met Carlisle, I visited him and his family for at least two months before returning to Volterra. Aro was surprisingly okay with that.

I remember when I first saw Carlisle's name on paper. I thought it was pronounced Car-liz-uhl not Car-lie-uhl. So I would call him that when I was mad. But I know that he likes it.

Edward was always so fun to annoy. I would always call him Ed or Eddie and maybe even Double D just to tick him off. But whenever he played one of his compositions I would immediately calm down and either go to sleep or watch a movie until I fell asleep. He used to bring me to amusement parks, but that stopped after I puked on him… It isn't my fault that he bought me stuff to eat first and then made me go on the rides. Didn't he learn not to do that at Doctor School? Well anyway, it was so awesome!

Jasper, or Jay--I was the only one who could call him that--would teach me how to play baseball. He never told anyone else, but he used to try to teach me how to ride a mini motorcycle. That was always really fun. Except for that one time when he almost killed me after I crashed and spilt some blood. It wasn't a serious crash; just accidentally hit a tree. But no harm done! The wind was blowing the scent of my blood away so that he couldn't smell it. He, while holding his breath, brought me to Carlisle and said that I fell out of a tree…

And the best thing about my older brothers is that they would play catch with me. Yep, you heard that right! I was a human football. It was the closest thing to flying that I could get. Even better than running with one of them. Of course the almost-hitting-a-tree-at-75-MPH incident stopped them from ever doing it again. Well that and because Esme threatened to kill Eddie's Volvo.

But I always wore a helmet! And pads.** (Ha-ha. That sounds wrong…if you know what I mean)** I don't get why we had to stop. One _almost_ fatal accident, big deal!

Esme's meals were the best! They were always so delicious that I couldn't help but have seconds. The others were disgusted by it, as always. Their expressions were always so hilarious. But she treats me as her own son and I'm glad because I consider her my mother.

And Rose. What to say about her…Well she was undeniably a beautiful girl. We got along great at first. She would always let me do what I wanted, with the exception of burning down the house. She taught me how to drive when I was twelve. I think Esme would've fainted if she could've when she learned about that. Who needs Driver's Ed anyway?

When I visited them when I was 13, I learned that I was attracted to her. Well, I knew subconciously before that, but I finally realized it then. I also learned that cold showers helped in times of need. She would always laugh off embarrassing things and I would blush crimson. But since I turned 14, we got more and more distant. I don't know why, but I'm guessing it was something I did. When I visited them last year (I was 16 going on 17) we barely spoke at all.

I returned to Volterra and when my birthday came around, I was _changed_.

Suddenly a silhouette of someone walking and then stumbling flashed through my mind and then a second one of someone that looked as if it were laughing loudly. The first looked to be a female around my age and the second was of a male.

The female was definitely shorter than me and had a slender figure. The male was a complete opposite. He was tall, a few inches more than me, and was big and muscular like a serious weight lifter. I bet he was as big as Felix!

I think these two were connected with the name that came up earlier, the one that has yet to fully reveal itself. But why am I only seeing the silhouette? I should be able to see every single detail of their appearance. Is something wrong with my power? No, that can't be it.

I recalled the silhouettes back and using my other power, figured out that they were siblings. Well that explains why earlier the name disappeared only to reappear. The girl's showed first and then the boy's. But who would give a girl and boy the same first name?

Maybe it's Alex or maybe Ryan... I tried mouthing them to compare it to their real name, but neither one seemed to be the same as their name. Maybe it's their last name. That could be it.

My shock was starting to wear off.

"You three will pose as students at Forks High School," Aro began, but he was only talking to Jane and Alec seeing as how he thought that I was unable to hear him in my current state. "I already called Carlisle so you'll be staying with him and his wife Esme. Their house is quite big and the forest surrounding their home has a variety of...ehm...," a look of disgust flashed across his face for less than a second and then his expression returned to normal, "alternatives for you three as well."

Ever since I told Jane that I was going to follow Carlisle--which was when I was seven, after she first told me of him--in his "aversion to his natural food source" she decided to do the same. She always supported me in my decisions. So for ten years, Jane's been a "vegetarian". It's hard sometimes to be around humans for her, but there's never been an accident.

Alec changed his diet because Jane pretty much forced him to. And threatened him with the imminent destruction of his "precious". That being his various gaming consoles. He doesn't like to admit it, but he finds that hunting grizzlies are extremely fun... They're his favorite.

"Oh, Theo, I almost forgot to tell you. You can bring Heidi if you like," Aro announced, as if I had just won the lottery.

My eyes widened and Alec started snickering while Jane silently fumed. I turned around when the door burst open. There stood Heidi with a mischievous glint in her eye and a huge smile plastered across her face.

She sauntered--well it was more of a strut but she always walks like that around me--over to me and laid both her hands against my chest. My whole body immediately stiffened under her touch. That was always my reaction when she touched me.

"You're always so tense. You need to loosen up." She started to gently massage one shoulder while holding my gaze and I unwillingly relaxed it.

See that's her power. She can be very 'persuasive' when she wants to. That's the reason she's the hunter for the Volturi. She can 'persuade' the humans into this death trap of a castle. I'll admit her power is really helpful, but at times--like now--it can be a real pain in the neck. **(Okay, I have no idea what Heidi's real power is, so I just made this up.)**

She began to massage my other shoulder. Again I unwillingly relaxed. I tried to stare past her, but I still could not move at all. She cupped my cheek and slowly brought my face down toward hers. Just as she was about to kiss me, which would require me to wash out my mouth with a bar of soap later, someone saved me.

"A-hem!" Aro interrupted. Heidi stopped and dropped my gaze to look past my shoulder at Aro. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally able to move again, I made a mad dash to stand behind Jane. Alec was close enough that I just picked him up by the back of his shirt and plopped him down beside Jane, effectively (Or so I thought; these two are really short) hiding me from Heidi.

"Heidi, please refrain from your...um...activities with Theo in front of the children," he gestured to Jane and Alec with his thumb. Wow, who knew Aro could be so helpful.

She pouted, but then immediately cheered up, "So when are we leaving?"

"Actually," Jane spoke up, "Aro said that Theo _could _bring you. Not that he had to," she finished with a smirk.

Heidi looked to me, but I wouldn't meet her eyes. "Theo...You want me to come too right?" she asked in a small voice. I didn't even have to look to know that she was pouting.

"Ahh...umm...well…err...I mean..." I couldn't come up with an excuse to say no. If I did, she'd probably do something really bad. Like... I shuddered just thinking about it. I would really like it if I stayed un-violated.

Well I guess there's a good thing about bringing her along. She could scare away all the human girls for me.

Maybe Rose and Heidi will get into a huge vampire death match over me or something. Not likely. I doubt Rose will even acknowledge me at all. Well, I guess Jane can help me if Heidi tries to go too far.

Well that solves everything. Maybe

"Yeah sure. Of course you can come with us," I answered.

Jane's mouth dropped open, and Heidi ran to go pack her bags. Alec looked at me as if I was insane. Aro was still being his too-happy self.

"Alright! Everything's settled. You may go pack now. You'll be leaving in an hour. Theo, please tell Heidi not to pack too much. You remember what happened last time," Aro laughed. Stupid, laughing lunatic.

Alec grabbed Jane and began to pull her out of the room since she was too shocked by my decision to move. I followed behind them and once I shut the door Jane seemed to come to her senses.

"What," she began, "were"--slap--"you"--slap--"thinking?!" Slap.

"Jeez, Jane! What the hell was that for?!" Those slaps hurt. I'm not even kidding.

"Why did you say that Heidi could go with us? It's bad enough that we're going to the rainiest place ever! And now Ms. Thinks-She's-All-That is coming too?! Are you high or something? And you know what she'll try to do with you!"

If you haven't noticed, Jane kinda has a crush on me. Since I turned 13, her feeling for me changed into romantic ones. She even begged Aro to change me then because she wanted us to be the same age, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Jane," I began in my 'serious' tone, "you and I know very well that I can't get high." I tried to stop a laugh from escaping my lips, but failed miserably.

"And I was hoping you could help me with the Heidi problem. You know with that mental hurtful beat down you call your power, you could totally have some of your wicked little midget fun, right? And, besides, if Heidi comes with us she can scare all of the little human people away, yeah?"

An evil smile slowly overtook her features. "Okay, but I get to fly the jet!"

I saw Alec's eyes widen in fear. He began twitching again. I turned his thoughts on.

_Oh crap! No she can't, she'll crash it for sure! Theo has to. Oh, God! Don't tell me I have to beg him to do it. _I turned them off and smiled in satisfaction. Oh, he would _definitely_ have to beg.

But, as always, Aro had to ruin it. He opened the door and his head popped out. He smiled and turned to Jane, "I'm sorry, but Theo, Heidi, or the pilot has to fly it. I don't think you're tall enough to see over all the controls, Janey. I don't want a crashed jet. I'm sorry." And with that he shut the door.

As much as I wanted to see Alec beg, Jane's face was priceless. Alec and I looked at Jane and then at each other. As soon as we made eye contact, we both doubled over in laughter.

"You're so lucky that there's something wrong with your brain, Theo or you would be in pain right now," she seethed.

After our laughing fit, Alec and I went to our rooms to pack. We didn't even notice when Jane left. We were laughing too hard.

I stuffed most of my winter clothing in my luggage, you know to keep up with the 'human' appearance and some other things I thought I would need, and walked toward the west wing of the castle where the jumbo jet was kept.

As I walked, I wondered what Carlisle had been up to. Would he be as excited to see me as I was to see him? How many times has Esme had to fix up the house when Eddie and Jay fight? What will Rose do once she sees me? Ignore me? Likely…

And what's high school like? I've never been to one. I was raised by the Volturi since birth so I have no idea what to expect from a school. I hear they have a ritual called 'Homework'. I wonder what that's like.

Hopefully the human girls won't try to violate me either. I mean it's not like they can, but they can still try. Hmm. I'm probably overreacting. There are just as many boys there so I won't be the center of attention. Nope not at all.

I'll become invisible again. Like I didn't even exist. But this thought made me smile. I never really enjoyed the spotlight as much as others.

**Please review, it would be much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sit Your Butt Down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. Stephenie Meyer does!

**In this chapter, nothing really happens. Everything's just getting settled.**

**Chapter 2 - Sit Your Butt Down**

I arrived at the west wing in three minutes since I was walking slowly, at a human pace. I saw that Jane was tapping her foot impatiently, obviously at my slow-ness. Alec was twitching nervously. And Heidi was...not here yet? I turned on all three's thoughts on.

I walked (still at a human pace) over to the two of them.

"Where's Heidi? Aro said that we had one hour before we leave and we have," I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my cell phone to look at the time, "seven minutes left until we have to g--"

"Miss me already?" I turned around and saw Heidi approaching us.

"Hell no. I'd rather eat a cow than look at you," Jane muttered loud enough for only me and Alec to hear.

Alec snickered, and I tried unsuccessfully to stop the grin that pulled at the corner of my lips.

Heidi misinterpreted my smile. She thought I was happy to see her. I sighed and turned back so that I was facing the twins.

To Jane, I mouthed, "Help me."

_My pleasure. _She thought.

I felt Heidi's presence behind me and stiffened when she laid her hand on my shoulder. She trailed her hand down my shoulder to my arm and finally across my chest as she stepped in front me.

Suddenly she winced and I knew that Jane must've done something. Her hand fell to her side and she turned to give Jane a sharp look while I flashed Jane a thumbs up.

"Sorry. Alec is annoying me with his twitching. I guess I just slipped," Jane said innocently although we all knew the real reason. She was jealous. It was actually pretty funny seeing her act like this. And because I asked her to, but she still would've if I didn't.

Heidi didn't acknowledge Jane any further as she angrily stalked off to climb into the jet. The twins and I followed.

I mouthed my thank you to Jane.

We all dumped our luggage in the luxurious chairs. Heidi lounged on a sofa, while Alec took out his PSP so he would have something to distract him from the fact that he was in a flying metal contraption.

I walked toward the seat farthest from Heidi and Jane followed, pulling Alec with her although I don't think he noticed. His PSP held all of his attention. I plopped down noisily onto it and Jane and Alec sat on the seat next to mine. They were so small that they both fit.

Heidi was lying on her side, propped up on her elbow. She looked like she was posing for some invisible camera or something. I internally cringed.

I finally noticed what she was wearing and visibly cringed. The shortest of miniskirts hugged her hips--well it was more like a belt... And her strapless top was so tight that I was afraid something might burst.

Something I definitely don't want to see. Something she definitely wanted me to see. She licked her lips seductively 

when she saw me looking.

I focused on trying not kicking the jet's wall down and jumping out. But soon, we found ourselves up in the sky.

An awkward silence settled over us for the past 20 minutes, but then I decided to break it. I turned to the twins, "Hey, you guys?"

"Yeah?" Wow, it still freaks me out whenever they say the same thing at the same time.

"I was just thinking...and well, don't you think that you guys look a little too young to be in high school?"

"Just tell them that we're 'Baby Genies' or something," Alec mumbled, his eyes transfixed on his PSP.

I looked over at Jane and saw that she had a 'WTF?' look on her face.

"You mean 'Baby Geniuses'?"

"That works too," he mumbled again.

The silence fell over us again.

I began whistling for lack of a better thing to do.

I was getting extremely bored so I voiced a question that I've always wanted to know the answer to, "What the hell do we need a jumbo jet for?"

Alec finally looked up from the PSP with a quirked eyebrow. Jane gave me her 'WTF?' look. And Heidi was undressing me in her mind; I quickly turned her thoughts off.

"What I mean is why does it have to be jumbo? Can't it just be like...un-jumbo...?"

_I cannot believe he just said that. _Jane.

_Jeez, he's stupider than I am... _Alec. …I am not...

The silence once again took over. And it was getting really annoying.

After what seemed like forever, the pilot's voice came over the intercom telling us that we would be landing in Sea-Tac shortly.

I was practically bouncing in my seat when the jet landed and was slowing down. I grabbed my things and bounced my way over to the door that exits the jet. I could hear Carlisle and Esme's thoughts somewhere on the other side. I could also hear Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie's thoughts.

From what they were thinking, Carlisle and Esme were about ready to tear open the jet door so they could see me again. Rosalie was somewhat happy that she was going to see me again. That's good. At least she wasn't going to ignore me. Jasper was laughing at my eagerness while trying to calm Carlisle and Esme down. Edward was waiting to tackle me down.

I suspect it had something to do with what I had accidentally done to his piano before he drove me to the airport last year when I visited. He had been waiting in his car, while I had finished checking that I had everything I needed. On my way out I had spilled something on his piano. I think it was Coke or maybe Pepsi… Well, my flight to Italy was leaving very soon so I couldn't clean it up. Before I entered the plane I told him "I'm sorry." He didn't know what I was talking about so he just let me go. When he got home, he found out.

When the jet had fully stopped, I pulled (more like ripped) the door open and jumped to the ground. There stood the 

five vampires who were waiting for us. I ran up to Carlisle.

I hugged him tightly, "Dad!" He responded with an equally excited, "Son!"

When we let go I turned to Esme and grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug. "Mom!"

"Oh, Theo, dear. I'm so happy that you're finally here!"

Edward and Jay ran over and were about to throw me up in the air, trying to play catch with me as they used to when I was younger--except I wouldn't need the helmet and pads anymore--but I jumped out of the way. Edward tried to tackle me, but I side stepped it.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and saw the twins standing awkwardly.

"Oh sorry guys," I turned back to Esme, "These two are Alec and Jane and, I guess Heidi's still on the plane..."

Just as I finished my sentence, Heidi stepped out of the jet in an entirely different set of clothes. Thankfully it wasn't even more revealing than her previous one. Just jeans and a sweater.

"Oh never mind, here she is," I mumbled, my good mood gone once I saw her.

Heidi walked up to me and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers and once again my body went rigid.

Esme noticed our hands and my still-as-a-statue state. She looked amused and then pulled us both into one of her hugs, surprising Heidi.

_Is she? And you? Together?_ She couldn't seem to comprehend what she was thinking.I shook my head against her shoulder.

I saw Edward smirk. _That's what you get for ruining my piano!_

She let us go and then walked up to the twins and hugged them both. It took them a moment to figure out what to do, but they eventually hugged her back.

"Theo, we're so glad to have you staying with us," Esme said. "Rose, Come over here and say hi," she called.

Edward and Jay tried to pull me aside once again to play catch with me, but I wasn't about to let them. They started chasing me. This gave me a good reason to rip my hand out of Heidi's which I grateful for. They gave up eventually and went to say their 'Nice to meet you's to the twins and Heidi; as did Carlisle.

Heidi entwined our hands again. I can never get a break.

_What's up with her? _It was Rosalie.She was talking about Heidi. _Need help with getting rid of her? _Thankfully, someone wanted to help unlike some others. Stupid, unreliable vampire brothers.

I nodded slightly when Heidi wasn't looking. She smiled in response.

She walked seductively over to me, swaying her hips as she went. I saw Edward and Jazy roll their eyes at her.

She stopped in front of me and slowly wound her hands around my neck, pulling me to her as if she were about to kiss me. I tried to keep the surprise out of my expression. I decided to play along and tore my hand from Heidi's, my arms snaking around her waist holding her to me.

Her lips went to my ear, whispering softly, but I'm sure everyone heard. "I'm so glad that you're finally here, Theo. I've missed you." The way she had acted over the last three years sure made me think otherwise.

Then the unthinkable happened: she swiftly kissed my cheek.

She released her hold on me and smiled sheepishly. There was some other emotion playing in her eyes, but she quickly looked away to prevent me from identifying what it was.

She didn't look seductive as she had earlier, but… I don't know. It seemed as if she were embarrassed that she kissed me. That she was ashamed of what she did…

_Oh God, I can't believe I just did that…_ I don't think I was supposed to hear that. I shut her thoughts off.

Was I that repulsive to her? As this thought set in, my heart sank little by little.

Well just because she was helping me, didn't mean she had to like it.

_If she wasn't like it then why would she volunteer to help in the first place?_ Another part of me said.

She just felt sorry for me that's all.

Without sparing me another glance she went on to introduce herself to Heidi and the twins. She stuck her hand out to shake Heidi's, but Heidi just shot her a dirty look.

"Nice to meet you too," Rose said, unfazed by Heidi's glare. If I knew Rose like I think I did, her next thought would be something like _Who shoved a stick up her ass? _I saw Edward shake his head in amusement, confirming my thoughts_._ Normally I would laugh at this, but I didn't. The thought of how I repulsed her weighed heavy on my mind.

Rose shook hands with Alec and Jane and then walked back to stand beside Edward and Jay. She smiled at me again. I returned it, but I think it came out wrong since her own faltered a bit.

I swear Carlisle and Esme would've been eating popcorn during what just happened between me, Rose, and Heidi if they didn't have to eventually throw it all up later.

Jay was amused by the whole thing. _Looks like Rose has finally come around. I was wondering when she would finally start talking to him again._ He was talking about me. Well thinking, if you want to get technical.

Edward was shaking his head. _Heidi's thoughts are so childish and disgusting. Can't she imagine something else besides Theo? Preferably with clothes on. Rosalie's are…well entertaining._

I peered into Rose's thoughts and found them centered around various ways she could annoy Heidi so that she would return to Volterra.

Jane was a bit miffed and jealous, but after I read her thoughts, I knew that she knew that this was all fake.

And Alec didn't understand a thing that had just happened. What an idiot.

"Well, I think we should head home now," Carlisle's always calm voice said. Everyone nodded and we started to walk to their cars.

Turns out, they had brought three of their four cars because they didn't know how much luggage we would bring. Good thing too; Heidi went overboard and brought at least 15 bags of clothes and some other unmentionables.

Edward's silver Volvo, Carlisle's black Mercedes, and Rose's red BMW convertible sat in the parking lot, waiting for us.

"Hey," I turned to the sound of the voice. It was Rosalie's. "Do you want to ride with me?" She seemed hesitant of my answer.

"Are you sure? I'm sure there's enough space in Ed's Volvo for me."

"Oh, well I just thought you'd want to. You know, to catch up and stuff. But if you want to ride with them, I won't stop you," she smiled, looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, lead the way," I said gesturing toward her car.

We walked over to her car. It's top was down so I put my luggage into the backseats. She stepped into the driver's side and I slipped into the front seat.

Rose's brows furrowed slightly. "Why'd you open the door?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologized. I hadn't realized that she didn't want to be sitting next to me. "I'll just get in the back." Before I could even climb over my seat to get to the back, Rose placed her hand on my arm to stop me.

"No. I meant why didn't you just jump in. Remember? You used to all the time before," she clarified.

"Oh," I settled back into my seat. "I just thought that you wouldn't really like it if I did. I remember that you would get really mad if Ed or Jazy would. I didn't want to upset you."

"If I let you do it all the time before, why would it upset me now?" she asked.

I didn't even realize that she was now driving. Or how slow she was going. Just a little over the speed limit. She usually drove at more than twice the speed. I saw the Volvo zoom by, followed by the Mercedes.

Jane and Heidi were in the Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme while Alec was riding in the Volvo with Edward and Jazz.

"Rosalie, you're driving slow. The others are way ahead of us," I pointed out, avoiding her question. I didn't really want to talk about the past.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, accelerating a little over 80. Still slower than usual.

"Well, last year, we barely even talked or hung out at all so I wasn't sure if the same rules still applied," I answered. "You're still driving slow."

She stepped on the gas, and now we were flying down the freeway at 100 but it was still too slow.

Suddenly I realized something. "Hey Rosalie? How did you know that I would hear you when you asked me if I needed help? Did you know I would be listening?"

"No, it was just a guess. I have a theory."

"How'd you come up with it?"

"Remember when Edward told you about his human life?" she asked. I nodded. "Well," she continued, "you were much like him. Being able to figure out someone's thoughts just by their expression. I wasn't sure of course, if you would end up a mind reader like him."

"I see. Do the others know this yet? Have you told them of your theory?" I asked.

She grinned, "Nope. They'll have to figure it out for themselves."

"How'd you keep it from Edward?"

"When one uses the power of the brain anything is possible," she laughed. "Well, that and singing the music of the Spice Girls in your mind can be quite annoying."

I chuckled, "I'll have to try that sometimes."

"So, you have any other power? One mind reader is bad enough," she said jokingly.

"Umm...yeah. I have two more or three depending on how you look at it."

"Seriously?!"

I only nodded.

"That is seriously cool, Theo. You have to tell me about them later."

"Yeah. Thanks," I paused, debating on whether or not I should ask my next question.

Rose must've seen something in my expression, "What is it?"

"Well," I looked at her. "Don't be mad or anything, but I was wondering if maybe you...umm...I mean, we could...uhh…" I really didn't know how to phrase my question.

"Spit it out already!"

"Okay! I was wondering if you could pretend," I stressed the word, "to be with...umm...me...?"

After a second, she still hadn't answered so I tried to explain myself, "I realize that that is probably the last thing you would ever want to do, and we're not really that close anymore," I thought I saw her wince slightly, but brushed it off and continued, "but I would _forever _be in your debt if you do just this one thing for me.

"I don't want Heidi trying to do," I stopped and thought of all the things she had tried in the past and shuddered. "I don't want her trying to do something I definitely won't like. When she showed her interest in me I told her that I _didn't_ want a relationship of any kind besides friendship with her, but she still won't stop trying to 'change my mind' as she puts it. So I figured if I was with someone she'd back off, you know?

"I swear I'll do whatever you want in return. I'll stay at least 100 feet or away from you at all times when we're not pretending anymore if that's what you want. I'll eat a whole table of human food if you just want to laugh. I'll even go to Antarctica and hunt penguins." I was begging by the time I finished.

Rose surprised me by bursting into laughter. "You hunting penguins? You would really do that? And eating human food, too?"

"I won't like it, but yes. If you want me to."

"Would you really stay 100 feet away from me?" she asked, suddenly quiet. It almost looked like she was guilty of something.

"If that is what you wish," I replied, just as quietly, no longer looking at her.

She seemed to think this through. Finally she answered, "Okay, I'll do it," I grinned. "But I have to lay down some ground rules," she added.

"Okay, shoot."

"Don't grab me anywhere you're not supposed to or _I'll _throw_ you _off of the Empire State Building," she looked at me seriously. I gulped and nodded.

"Don't kiss me unless I allow you to. And do _not_ shove your tongue into my mouth or I will cut it off with a spoon and burn it."

"Okay, no tongue. I wasn't even thinking of that."

"And I guess we can hold hands or something to let her know we're together," she suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, do we have to keep the act up when we're at school?" I asked.

"Of course we have to. She's going to the same school as us, isn't she?" She didn't wait for my answer, "And plus I won't have to beat off the boys with a stick. You can do it for me," she laughed and I joined her.

She accelerated even more, now going at a steady 215 MPH.

We passed through Port Angeles and then arrived at the border of Forks--thanks to Rose's manic driving--in a matter of minutes. She slowed down when we were within the town's limits.

It was a silent night, or technically morning, and in a few hours, people would be waking up.

As we passed a small two-bedroom house, I mouthed a name. An image of the name showed itself in my mind. It read 'Swan'. It was the name that came to me in Volterra yesterday afternoon, I realized, the name I couldn't figure out. Like yesterday, it disappeared and then reappeared a second later. And it still cast a shadow. I waited for the images of the people, but nothing came up.

"Stop!"

Rose stomped her foot on the brake. "Theo, what the hell?"

I pointed to the small two-bedroom house and asked, "Do you know who lives there?"

"Yeah. The Police Chief or whatever," she said, "And his two kids. Why? Do you know this place?"

I answered her questions with my own. "Do you know his kids' names? Are they going to the same school as us?"

"Umm…I forgot their names, but yeah they are going to Forks High. Both are juniors."

"Oh. Are we," I paused to try the word in my mind a couple of times. It still sounded weird after the fifth time. I continued, "Juniors too?"

"Yeah. By the way, how old are the twins?"

She started driving again. "They're both 13," I answered. **(A/N: I'm not sure what their actual age is. This is just how old I imagined them to be. I'm guessing their real age is around 8 or 9)**

"They're also going to be Juniors. Although, at their age they should be freshmen, but they sure as hell don't look like it, huh?"

I laughed, "No, they don't. I wouldn't be surprised if a teacher or other staff member sends them to the office because that teacher thought that the twins were trespassing little kids."

We continued to laugh until we reached the house. I stepped out of the car, staring at the white house--or mansion--in awe. It looked so much more open and inviting than the castle back in Volterra. Of course, every other house looks more open and inviting, but you get my point.

"Come on! It's rude to stare," She laughed and grabbed my hand to pull me into the house.

The inside was one huge open space, as if it were several rooms at one point, but the walls were removed. The south wall was entirely made of glass. To the left was Edward's grand piano sitting on a raised portion of the floor.

"Did Edward clean it up or buy a replacement?" I asked pointing at the piano.

"Neither. He always has a spare in every one of our houses' basement," she said this as if she were talking about shoes and not pianos. It still amazed me how much money they had.

As we were about to ascend the stairs to go to Rose's room, I heard two cars pull up.

"Well it looks like Heidi's here," I said sourly, only loud enough for Rose to hear.

"I can help with that," she said softly, slowly pulling me closer to her. I brought my hand up hesitantly. She nodded, encouraging me. I cupped her cheek, while my other wrapped around her waist.

She leaned up and as our lips were about to touch, the front door busted open, completely startling me.

Rosalie released her hold on me and I did the same, already missing the warmth that her touch brought.

Heidi stood there in the doorway, absolutely livid. Uh-oh. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was just supposed to back off, not go all crazy-psycho-ex on me (Not that she was my ex, but she certainly acts as if she were).

She looked at Rose first and then at me. Surprising both of us, she just broke down dry sobbing. Unable to shed real tears, this was her only form of release.

HA! I wish that was what happened, but sadly no. It went something more along the lines of this.

"**YOU!**" she screamed at Rose, pointing her finger accusingly. "Who do you think you are?!"

She was screaming so loud that I thought I might go deaf.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," Rose said slowly as if she were talking to a child.

"What do you think you're doing with him?! He's mine!" Heidi started to walk towards Rose, still pointing her finger.

"Excuse me?" Rose was getting annoyed now. "I don't think so. He was never yours. You. Only. Wish."

Heidi's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that Rose just went against her. No one ever has because they feared what Heidi would make them do when controlled by her power. Myself included…

Rose turned to me, "Come on." Completely ignoring Heidi, she pulled me up the stairs and to her room.

I shut the door behind me and was surprised when Rose started digging through her massive closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking to stand beside her.

"Getting ready for school, which starts in two hours," she answered. "You can take a shower in there," she said pointing to a door without looking at it. "Esme's still working on your room. Knowing her, it'll probably take a week or so. You know how she has to look at every little detail."

I nodded and went through the door that she said was the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed in jeans, a simple white tee shirt, and black jacket.

"Hey Rosalie?" I asked through the bathroom door. "Are you done dressing?"

Someone laughed on the other side. It didn't sound like Rose.

"You can come out Theo," said the same voice. It sounded like Jane.

I opened the door cautiously, as if I still might see a half naked Rose getting dressed. I took a quick peek and saw Rose and Jane sitting on the bed laughing. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" I asked walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"We're just getting your story straight," answered Rose.

I'm sure I looked confused because Rose went on to explain.

"The story that we're going to tell the humans. You know, how we're all one big, happy family and stuff."

"Oh," I said finally understanding. "So what's our story then?"

"Well," Rose began, "Jane and Alec are your cousins on your mother's side, who came to live with you and your single mom when they're parents died in a car accident. Your dad had left you and your mom before you were born, but died in a boating accident. Your mother was really close to theirs so she agreed to take them in.

"But when you were nine and they were five, your mother died of an unexpected heart attack. Esme was your mother's sister so she took you guys in and that's how we ended up like this," she gestured to the three of us and then at the general direction of the others who were all downstairs.

"That's really sad," I said after a second. Rose and Jane raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"Well, I mean if it were true. Then it'd be really sad," I explained. I wonder if my mother died like that. I wondered if my father left my mother and me like in the story. I shoved these thoughts aside. No reason to dwell on the past.

A knock sounded from the door. From his thoughts, I knew it was Alec.

"Guys, we're leaving soon," he said through the door.

"Okay, Theo," Rose began, "we have all the same classes together except for Biology, but you have it with Edward so don't worry about getting lost. Jane, you and Alec have most classes with Jasper. The other ones, you have with either Heidi or Edward," I frowned. I didn't like the idea of Jane and Heidi in a class together.

Jane saw my expression. "Aw, Theo. Don't worry 'bout me. I can hold my own against the," she spat the word, "witch."

She was trying to make me smile and I did.

"So, ready to start the school year, Theo? This is the first time that you've ever been to a school right?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Before I even finished my sentence, Rose pulled me up from the bed and led me downstairs, the twins right behind us.

Edward, Jasper, and Heidi were already there waiting for us.

"We can't all fit in the Volvo so we'll have to take two cars," Edward said

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "Rose, you'll have to drive the M3."

_You have to take Heidi with you. I am not having her anywhere near my car. _The thought was running through Edward's mind, but Rosalie was the one who thought it.

He answered her with a brief nod.

We filed out through the front door. Rose and I immediately headed toward her car with Jasper following.

Rose got in the driver's seat; I jumped in the passenger seat instead of using the door. Rose smiled at this. Jasper lounged in the backseats, not even bothering to put his seatbelt on.

Jane and Alec were in the back of Edward's Volvo with Heidi sitting in front and Edward driving. I felt a wave of guilt hit me because I knew that Jane would not like being in a confined space with Heidi for any length of time.

From the rearview mirror, I saw Jasper looking confused at my sudden emotion change. _What's up with the guilt? _He unknowingly asked me.

"I just let Edward drive away with Jane and Heidi," I explained, looking back at him. "Jane absolutely loathes her. I didn't even try to stop them."

"How'd you know that I was about to ask you what's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you and Edward. I can read minds too."

"Did you know that Edward still can't read you mind?" Jay mused.

I was ecstatic to hear this. Even when I was human, for some reason Ed could never read my mind. We thought that he might be able to once I was _changed _since we would be of the same species, but he still can't! I laughed joyously. I didn't want some Mind Pervert like Edward listening to my thoughts.

Jay just shook his head at me, but he was laughing on the inside.

"You're so lucky, Theo, you know that? Your thoughts are safe. As for the rest of us…" Rose shook her head sadly.

We talked a bit more for awhile.

I hadn't even realized that we were already pulling into the school's parking lot. Hell, I didn't even know that Rose was even driving. She parked in the spot on the right of Edward's Volvo. I saw Jane and Alec standing on the sidewalk waiting for us, while Heidi was sulking on a bench. How very unusual… Edward was off to the side looking quite agitated.

I didn't even bother using the door--I don't think I ever will now--to get out of the car. Jasper did the same since Rose's convertible only had two doors.

_Put your arm around me._ I looked in Rose's direction She repeated her thought again. I walked to her side of the car and awkwardly put my arm around her waist. _Relax. You're going to blow our cover. _She thought soothingly. I smiled and did as she asked. The awkwardness that had settled now faded away.

We all decided to sit on the tables used for lunch when the sun was out. They were wet so I took off my jacket and set it down on the bench seat. I saw Rose was about to do the same, so I stopped her and said that she could sit on my jacket.

"No it's alright, Theo. You can sit on yours, and I'll sit on mine," she tried to shrug it off, but I wasn't having it.

"Really, Rosalie, I don't mind at all. Just sit down." I hoped that she would just drop it and sit down.

But no, she wouldn't. Stubborn woman. "Theo, I can sit on my own jacket, okay?" I could sense that she was 

starting to get annoyed.

"What's the big deal, Rosalie? Just sit on it already."

"The big deal is that I have my own jacket that I can sit on, but you want me to sit on yours," she stated.

"How is that a big deal?" my voice was rising. "Just sit your butt on the jacket already. Stop being so difficult." I was starting to realize how silly we both sounded.

"Me--difficult? No, you're the one being difficult!" she retorted. "I can sit my butt down anywhere I want!" she shouted in my face.

I was somewhat aware that more students had arrived since we did. And that Rose and I were drawing attention to us by continuing to fight. I really didn't want us to attract more attention so I just said what I thought would end our little fight.

"God, fine! Sit your butt down wherever you want!" What she did next surprised me. I hadn't expected it at all. Her thoughts were still turned off so I didn't know what she was thinking.

She pushed me down on the bench seat where I had put my jacket, and then sat in my lap as she crossed her arms across her chest. I was shocked to say the least. I'm sure something in my expression was funny to Jay because he broke out laughing. Like a maniac.

Unable to keep control of his mirth, he unintentionally unleashed it on us and soon I was laughing as well. Even Heidi, although she was scowling and trying hard not laugh along with us. In the end, it was a pointless effort since she fully joined us in our laughing fit.

The attention I had been hoping to avoid by trying to end the fight with Rose was attracted. Unfortunately. I guess it was our lunatic laughing that did it. Curse you, Jay and your convenient--not--ability to control our emotions.

The humans were marveling at us like we were some Greek gods and goddesses come to Earth to grace them with our beauty.

Yeah right. I was as plain as they get. Brown hair, brown eyes—because of these irritating contacts. Rose and Heidi on the other hand, I understand. From the female humans' thoughts, I gathered that Edward and Jay were appealing to them as well. They also thought that Jane and Alec were "cute".

Suddenly an image centered around a teenage girl flashed through my mind. She was sitting in driver's seat of what looked to be a car…or maybe truck. It looked old. It sounded old too. The engine's roar was deafening. She was driving it down a freeway.

She had straight brown hair, the same shade as mine. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she was wearing an expression of defeat. I wonder what happened to her.

Another one came up, this time centered on a teenage boy who was also in the same truck. He was in the passenger's seat.

He also had brown hair but it was of a darker shade and curly. His eyes were brown as well, filled with undeniable joy and triumph.

I'm guessing these two were the silhouettes that I saw before.

The image faded away.

Were these the Swans?

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Can You Hear Me Now?

**IMPORTANT!! I changed the prologue and story summary.**

**The new one should be up in a while… I hope. The old prologue will happen in some shape or form later on in the story still, though it might change.**

**Previous Summary: Set during Twilight. "Do you know them?" she gestured at Emmett and Bella Swan. "No, but I intend on finding out, Rosalie. I've met them before, I just don't know where." Alternate vampire story. New characters. TXL, EXB, JXA, EmXR eventually.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. Stephenie Meyer does!

**Chapter 3 - Can You Hear Me Now?**

"Hey, Theo? You alright?" It was Rose. She was still sitting on my lap, but had shifted her legs perpendicular to mine so that she could look at me better. Thank God she hadn't decided to straddle me. Talk about awkward.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I noticed that the crowd of humans were still surrounding us.

"You kinda looked spaced out for awhile. What were you thinking about?" she asked, concern laced in her tone.

"I can't tell you now. Not in front of the…" I nodded my head slightly at the humans, but not enough that they would notice.

"Oh, okay. Later, then." I nodded.

She pulled herself off my lap and waited until everyone was standing. We had about 30 minutes left and we were all tired of just sitting down. We decided to just walk around.

I jogged over to Edward who was talking to Alec about something. I didn't care to find out.

"Hey Eddie! Alec."

"Oh hey, Theo. We were just talking about this game that just came out. It's just so awesome how you can--," Alec said before I cut him off.

"Yeah, that's great Alee." I turned to Edward, "Hey, is it true that you still can't hear my thoughts?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He just shrugged, trying to show indifference, but I saw the slight frustration in his eyes. "No. I can't."

"Hmm…Do you know why? Maybe I can help," I suggested.

"I tried to figure it out, but the only thing I came up with is that maybe your mind is on the AM frequency and I'm only picking up FM.," he said. I could sense that he didn't like not being able to hear my thoughts. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

"Wait," I said, an idea coming to mind. "Let me try something." I counted to three in my head without doing anything at all. "Can you hear me now?"

His look of concentration told me that he was taking this seriously. Finally, he said dejectedly, "No."

_Good._ I thought to myself, trying to hold in my laughter.

I waited a moment longer, "Can you hear me now?

"No," he said again.

"Good," I said before I double over in laughter. Alec joined me. He knew what I was doing because I had done it to Aro once or twice, maybe eleven times before…

Realization dawned on Edward's face. Something flashed through his eyes for the briefest second before returning to normal, but I caught it. It was a threatening glare, but he was trying to restrain it. He probably wanted to throw me across the parking lot or something. He frowned and sighed a petulant sigh.

I was about to apologize insincerely when a faint roar, the roar of an ancient truck, in the distance alerted me to their oncoming presence. My expression became serious at once. Alec noticed the sudden change in my expression and slowly, his laughter died out.

I looked to the entrance of the parking lot and sure enough a few seconds later, an old faded red truck came into view. Once I saw who was in the truck, my lips formed the names: "Isabella 'Bella' " and "Emmett ".

Had I seen these two before? Surely I must have. My ability wouldn't have reacted to them if I hadn't met them prior to right now. But I don't remember them at all. Maybe I saw them when I was still a human. That would explain why I can't remember them. Humans don't have as great a memory as us vampires do.

Rose noticed me looking at them and asked, "Do you know them?" she gestured at Emmett andBella Swan.

"No, but I intend on finding out, Rosalie. I've met them before, I just don't know where."

Before I could stop myself, I was walking toward to them. Rose tried to pull me back, but I continued forward.

"Theo, what are you doing?!" she hissed in my ear. "We're not supposed to interact with the humans!"

"I've met them before, Rosalie," I tried to reason with her.

"So? You just said that you don't even know them!"

"But I have met them," I argued.

After several more attempts at trying to hold me back, she finally let up and just decided to follow me.

We stopped in front of the red truck. Inside, Bella was trying to get Emmett to reconsider what movie they would be watching on their Friday Movie Night. Earlier they had played rock, paper, scissors, to determine who would pick the movies and Emmett won. He chose horror movies because he thought Bella's expressions when she was scared shitless were hilarious. And he wouldn't want to miss any chance he had.

I felt a weird sensation--it was more of a pull, now that I think about it--to kick Emmett's ass for laughing at Bella when she was scared. It was similar to what I felt when I was in full-out big brother mode after Felix had tried to dump Alec into a pool or when Heidi and Jane got into a fight over whatever-it-is-they- fight-over.

"I'm not going to watch any movie with you Emmett if you don't pick at least one movie that isn't scary," I heard Bella say.

"Fine, fine," Emmett grumbled unhappily. "You stubborn girl," he muttered under his breath. She turned her head slightly in his direction, as if she heard him. Even I had to strain my ears to hear him so she possibly couldn't have.

Emmett decided that they would watch the first three movies of the _Scary Movie_ series for their movie night. Bella smiled happily. She liked those movies.

"When do you think they're going to notice us?" I asked Rose quietly.

"Don't ask me. I'm not psychic," she replied. I laughed.

Emmett slung his backpack over his shoulder and stepped out of the truck's cab, eyes cast down in disappointment. God, does the guy have to be that sad that he couldn't watch some scary movies. Bella was bent over, picking up some CDs that had fallen when she and Emmett were arguing over the movies.

Emmett finally looked up and his jaw dropped to the ground when saw Rose. His thoughts were coming in fragments.

_Oh. My. God. She- Beautiful. Goddess. Angel. Me staring? Me look stupid? Something in my teeth? What she doing here? _His thoughts became full sentences. _Is she looking at me? OH GOD! She must be a model. Maybe she's lost and needs help finding the photo shoot. I could help._ He smiled inwardly. His thoughts were starting to get a little too graphic so I shut them off.

I looked to Rose, and saw that she was looking at Emmett. There was a spark of something in her eyes. As if Emmett's presence had triggered a long lost memory. A ghost of a smile was pulling at the corners of her lips. I turned her thoughts on.

_He looks like Vera's little Henry. _A faded memory of Vera with Henry sitting comfortably in her lap played through Rose's mind.

Bella got her back pack on and stepped out of the truck. She, too, stopped when she saw us--well, me.

…_It's him… He was in my dream last night. Who _is _he?_ She recalled back bits and pieces of her dream and there I was. Just standing next to her and Emmett, smiling brightly, without a care in the world. Then it changed into Bella standing over something and crying silently. I was there behind her, like some sort of shadow **(A/N: Yes, Theo **_**can**_** hear her thoughts. Edward still can't. There's a reason for that, but I can't tell you yet. I'm pretty sure you can figure out why. I've put in a lot of clues in the other chapters)**.

How did she dream of me?

_He can't be real. Right?_ She thought. _It's impossible. I've never seen him before. But how did I dream of him if I've never seen him? Oh, God. What if I'm some sort of psychic?! _I snorted at that.

Rose snapped her head in my direction, raising an eyebrow. _What's so funny? _I shook my head slightly in response. Hopefully, she would remember that it meant I would tell her later. _Okay, tell me later. _I nodded.

"Hey," I began, "we're new here. Would you mind showing us around? We don't want to be late on the first day." I gave Emmett and Bella my friendliest smile, hoping that they would say yes.

Emmett's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, you two go to school here?" he asked incredulously. He was probably thinking how in the world did a beautiful lady end up in a boring town.

I nodded. "Yeah, we just moved here recently."

"Wait. Are you Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Well, not really. He adopted us. His wife, Esme, is my aunt. They also adopted Rosalie here," I gestured to Rose, "and her twin brother Jasper. How do you know Carlisle?"

"I saw him at the hospital yesterday," Emmett replied.

"Oh? Visiting someone?" Rose asked, surprisingly genuinely curious.

"Nah," he answered. I saw Bella blush. "Bella tripped and got some huge gash on her leg so I had to rush her to the hospital." Emmett let out a booming laugh and Bella blushed even more. I looked at her leg and there was a huge bandage around it.

"Ah. So how 'bout it? Wanna be our tour guides?" I asked, getting back to the point.

"Sure," They both said at the same time.

Emmett was definitely excited that he could actually talk to Rose. By her thoughts, Bella wanted to know more about me because she couldn't figure out why I was in her dreams. Fine with me, I wanted to know why my ability alerted me that I would meet her (and Emmett)…_again_.

The wind picked up. It blew the humans' scents to me, but I didn't even feel the need to feed. Everyone in the Volturi was surprised when they found out. As an eight month old newborn, I shouldn't be able to resist, but I do. I barely even notice the slight burning in the back of my throat anymore. In less than four more months, my eyes will fade into gold and I won't have to bother using these stupid contacts anymore.

A faint thought drifted to me. _Does he know? _Does who know? _Maybe I could just say "Hi" or something. Oh crap, I forgot to-- _The thought cut off and I couldn't hear it any longer. I couldn't hear anyone's else either. It was quiet…too quiet… The hell?! What happened?!

A black sports car of some kind pulled into the parking lot. I've never seen one like it before. It looked too advanced; misplaced in time.

"Holy crap!" Rose squealed excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That car!" she said as if it should be obvious.

"What about it?"

"It shouldn't even be out yet. I test drove the prototype and it was so awesome! But that does not look like the prototype. It looks like the final product," she said all in one breath. When Rose gets going on cars, nothing can stop her.

I let out a small, "Oh."

The car's windows were tinted black, but I could see two females inside. One was shorter than the other. They parked in the spot on the right of Rose's M3 and the shorter one, who was in the passenger seat, got out and walked over to the driver's side.

She had short black hair that pointed in every direction. And, damn, was she small! She looked like a pixie. And the most surprising part? She was a vampire. A vegetarian one.

Rose noticed what she was too. The girl in the driver's seat got out and my breathing hitched.

She was the most beautiful, extraordinary person--or vampire--I had ever seen. Her hair was dark brown, almost black at the roots. It lightened to a soft chocolate brown and finally golden blonde at the tips. Her long hair waved to mid-thigh. She was slender yet slightly built and probably 5'6".

The shorter girl suddenly looked up and as our eyes met, she gave me a small apologetic smile. That confused me, my brows furrowed. What was she apologizing for?

The taller girl, the goddess, spoke and I swear that my heart awakened from it's cold slumber. I found that I couldn't form any coherent thoughts. "Alice," she addressed the little pixie, "what are you looking at?" Her voice…so angelic…so pure.

She followed Alice's gaze and her blue-gray eyes rested on me. Abruptly, they hardened into steel and she turned on her heel and pulled Alice away.

"What was that about?" I heard someone ask. My brain was too fogged with thoughts of that girl to identify the owner of the voice.

"Do you know them Emmett? Bella?" Rose asked.

"No," Emmett said, "But, our dad told us that two new families were moving to Forks. You guys were one and those two girls were the other one. That's it…I think."

"But Charlie did say that they're cousins," Bella continued, "They live by themselves somewhere outside of town."

"Huh," I said trying to mask my excitement of learning something about the steel blue eyed goddess as indifference. I'm sure I failed though as the three others around me gave me questioning looks.

_Damn the new girl is hot! And is that the Bella that Emmett had been talking 'bout? He made her sound ug--lay, but damn… I'd tap that…all night long! _I heard some guy think. As he was thinking, I noticed that he was headed toward Rose and Bella--who were, at the moment, right next to me (Rose), and three feet in front of me (Bella).

I heard Emmett groan in irritation. "Look who's coming," Emmett grumbled in mock enthusiasm.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "Is this the guy that you said to stay away from?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, keep away. _Far _away."

I turned toward the source of the perverted thoughts (which were getting even more disgusting by the second) and saw a boy with spiked pale blonde hair and washed out blue eyes. He was a bit shorter than me, I could tell.

"Hey Emmett," the blonde boy called out excitedly.

"Hey Mike," Emmett said in a sarcastic manner, copying the boy's--Mike's--tone. I don't think Mike noticed though, he was too busy undressing the girls with his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore and shut off Mike's thoughts. They were even more graphic than Emmett's **(A/N: And that's saying a lot)**.

"So, you're Bella?" Mike asked in what I figured was him trying to be seductive. I saw Bella trying to repress a shudder, though it still came through a little. She nodded in answer.

Mike stupidly believed that she reacted that way because she was… Oh, what did Rose call it? Oh yes, "swooning." Bella was not "swooning." She was creeped **(A/N: I know that 'creeped' isn't a word, but let's just pretend that it is) **out.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Mike," he held out his hand for her to shake. She just stared at it, her eyes saying "Am I supposed to touch it?!" I don't blame her, I would've reacted the same way.

I decided to save her. I grabbed Mike's hand roughly, taking him by surprise, and shook it. "I'm Theo," I said in a flat, unfriendly voice. "It's nice to meet you," my voice turned softly menacing at the end indicating that I was not happy at all that he was here.

I withdrew my hand quickly, not wanting to be in any form of contact with the disgusting human boy for a second longer.

He stumbled over his words, "Umm…yeah. Good to uhh…meet ya, Theo."

He noticed Rose looking at him. Only she wasn't looking--her brow was arced in disbelief, her face showing no sign of emotion. This was her "Ew. I can't believe the human boy thinks he's sexy. It's disgusting. Go fall in a ditch, loser" look.

"Hey," Mike drawled on to Rose. "You're new here, right? I could show you around. And, you know, get to know you more. How 'bout it?"

The hell is wrong with this guy?! Rose was with me!

I didn't even want Rose wasting a breath on this human so I interceded on her behalf. "Mike," I spat his name like the poison it was. "She won't be needing your help with _anything_, alright? Don't bother offering it anymore or I swear I'll personally make sure that you won't ever be able to--"

"Well, Mike. It was nice knowin' ya," Bella suddenly cut my threat off.

The bell rang a moment later. Turns out that Bella had the same first three classes as Rose and I. Emmett was disappointed that he didn't have any classes with Rose. He sulked off to his first one. I threw my arm around Rose as the girls and I made our way to our first class, leaving a stunned Mike behind.

**Sorry, nothing much happened in this one. I'm still figuring some of the plot out, but don't worry. The main things should start soon. **


	5. Chapter 4: Not a Freakin' Circus

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. Stephenie Meyer does!

**Chapter 4 – Not a Freakin' Circus**

* * *

"_It hurts too much…I don't want to remember…"_

"_You don't have to."_

* * *

The first three classes all passed in a blur. We always sat in the same seat in every class. Rose took a seat near the window in the back corner. I sat on her right and Bella sat in front of me. I noticed that Bella was as uncomfortable as me with all the curious glances and jealous glares directed our way, though I was much more annoyed as well. Rose paid no mind to the humans, but I knew that she loved the attention. We're not a freaking circus, people! Didn't they know that it was rude to stare?!

I still couldn't hear a single thought from _anyone _and I wished, now more than ever, that I could hear what someone was thinking. As much as I hated listening to others' thoughts, I wished that I could hear them now. What was happening? Was everyone on brain lockdown?

The bell rang at the end of third period. Bella was about to say her parting farewell, but I spoke before she could.

"We'll see you and Emmett at lunch 'kay? You can meet my brothers."

I could see the incredulity in her eyes. What? Is it so hard to believe that someone wanted to have lunch--although I wouldn't be eating at all--with their new friends? Then her eyes held worry. Was she scared that they might not like her?

"Don't worry, they won't bite," I teased. I still saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Come on," I poked her arm, "I promise that when they see you, they'll love you."

"Yeah," Rose smirked, "You're so adorable that they'll just eat you right up." My hand came down on her mouth and muffled her last three words, but you could clearly hear them. She bit my hand, and I tore it away--she didn't bite my hand hard enough to leave a scar.

Bella looked at us strangely.

"So how 'bout it?" I asked.

A gentle smile appeared on Bella's face. "Okay," she responded at last.

I smiled as Bella said goodbye and we separated to our different classes. Rose slipped her hand in mine and pulled me down the hall to where our next class was.

We went to take seats in the back only to find them already occupied by none other than Alice, the pixie, and the goddess who has yet to be named.

Once I saw _her _all chances of thinking coherently vanished. I bet I was gaping like an idiot, just glued to the floor, unable to move. Too stunned by her beauty.

Her sharp glare made me scramble to find a seat. The only ones left available were in front of her and next to Alice. Rose took the latter so I had to sit in front of _her._ All throughout class, I felt her looking--or glaring--at me, burning holes into my back.

What had I done to upset her? Whatever it is, I had to make it up to her. I couldn't have her hating me. I decided then that I would talk to her after class. And maybe during lunch, if she agreed.

I swear I heard, nearing the end of class, someone whisper, "Come on. Tell him already." But I couldn't be sure. 

Even with my heightened senses, it was hard to tell.

The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my books--props--and turned around to find that the seat behind me was vacated. _She _had left already, along with Alice.

I sighed and Rose and I headed to our fifth period class. It was uneventful and horribly boring. Whoever created school was crazy.

I found myself thinking of pranks to pull on Ed and Jay, now that I could _probably_ get away with it because I was a vampire. Soon my mind wandered and my thoughts were consumed of _her_. Rose asked a few times if I was okay and just absent mindedly nodded my head.

The bell signaling that lunch had finally come around went off. I gladly bolted for the door, Rose close behind me.

We walked to the cafeteria in silence, hand in hand. Jay met up with us on the way. I asked him where Edward was, and he said that Ed had taken a drive, to clear his head.

We entered the cafeteria and, as if out of a movie, the whole entire place went silent. Everyone just stared at us; it was getting on my nerves. I just wanted to scream, "What are you looking at?!"

Instead, I tried to ignore the stares and walked to an empty ten-seat table, away from the humans. I sat on the end and repositioned my chair so that I was facing the chair next to me. Jay sat to my left, one chair in between us so that I could use it as a foot rest. Rose sat opposite the empty chair (my foot rest) on the other side of the table, inspecting her nails in disinterest.

Suddenly, the humans erupted into murmurs and giggles and sighs of content or annoyance, stealing a glance or two at us before quickly looking away. I looked over at the closest table--all consisting of girls--and raised a brow in annoyance. They misinterpreted its meaning and waved flirtatiously, giggling amongst themselves.

I turned my attention to Rose and Jay and asked, "What's up with them? Is there something wrong with us or something? Do I have blood in between my teeth?" I asked worriedly.

Jay chuckled in amusement. "No, there's nothing wrong with us. And, no, you don't have blood in between your teeth. The humans find us…" he struggled to find the right word. "Appealing…" he said at last.

"And sexy," Rose murmured, still looking at her nails.

I stared at her for awhile until, a moment later, the cafeteria's double doors cracked open and a head poked in. It belonged to Alice. She scanned the whole place, looking for something…or someone and finally settled on our table. She withdrew her head and I heard a grunt and a slap come from her direction. Finally Alice stepped through the doors, smiling brightly, dragging _her _in behind her tiny form. The humans went silent once again as the two female vampires made their way across the room to stop at our table.

I looked at the goddess in awe. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open because Jay pushed my jaw up.

"Hi. I'm Alice and this is Mel," she chirped and gestured toward _her._

"It's Lani. Not Mel," Lani said angrily then turned mocking. "Okay Mary?"

Alice, or Mary, growled lightly. "Whatever. Anyway, we were wondering if we could sit with you guys," she asked looking at Jasper only. I saw something in her eyes, the same something I saw in Carlisle's and Esme's whenever they looked at each other. Jay's eyes widen in disbelief and then his brows pulled together in confusion.

He nodded after a bit looking dazed and Alice took the seat in between me and Jay, pushing my feet off. I stared at her weirdly. Okay… She could've just asked me to put my feet down instead of pushing them off! She turned to face Jay who was staring at her, bewildered. His face softened and they just stared at each other, as if discovering 

something they never knew existed.

Lani was still standing next to Alice. Unexpectedly, Alice's hand flashed out. It took me a moment to realize that Alice had pushed Lani down so that she was sitting on my lap.

I thought for a moment that Lani was leaning into me, but that idea vanished when she roughly pushed herself off of me. She shot Alice a death glare, her eyes so intense that I thought Alice was going to burn and remain as nothing more than a pile of ashes. Alice didn't even notice Lani; she was still too busy having a staring contest with Jay.

Lani's glare shifted to me and I thought that she might punch or kick me, but her expression softened in what I think was reluctance–like she was unable to be mad at me. Her eyes returned to Alice and narrowed into slits.

"Alice," Lani said calmly. Somehow the calmness of her voice made her even more terrifying. I detected a hint of menace in her tone.

"Yeah Laenny?" Alice responded absentmindedly.

Laenny? How many names does one person need? Stick to one, less confusing.

"Don't call me that, Alice. You know that only," she was about to say a name, but ended up saying, "_he _can call me that." He? Who's he?

"What the hell is your problem, Alice?!" Lani erupted suddenly. It made me jump.

"I'm not the one who sat on Theo, okay?" Alice said innocently, still staring at Jay. I didn't tell her my name. Did I?

"You pushed me!" Lani accused.

"Correction," Alice said, finally breaking the staring contest to look at Lani, "You are clumsy. Just like Bella." I thought Bella said that she didn't know Alice and Lani. "She'll come stumbling in, in a second." What? How would she know that?

The humans were intently watching the show that was being put on for them by us. God, I wished they would stop doing that. Don't they have lives?

The doors opened again and, just as Alice said, in came stumbling Bella. Emmett's booming laugh echoed in the room. She blushed and stared at her feet while Emmett grinned widely. I stood up and waved them to come to our table, still confused as to how Alice knew when exactly Bella would come to cafeteria.

The humans were now becoming confused. Probably thinking why I was telling Emmett and Bella to sit at my table. As they walked over, some of the guys--who I assumed were friends of some degree--said hello to Emmett, but as he passed they glared at his back. All of the girls just glared at Bella causing her to look away and hide behind her hair. What the hell was wrong with these people?

I got up and walked to them, glaring at every human who had just done the same to Emmett and Bella. They looked away quickly, afraid of my expression. Good! They should be. I guided them to the table.

Emmett took a seat next to Rose, the one opposite Jay, who was staring at Alice in amazement. Bella sat on Emmett's right.

I plopped down onto my seat angrily. These humans were so infuriating! If I knew high school was like this, I never would've come. They have no reason to act like that when Emmett and Bella did nothing to them. In my peripheral vision I saw that the humans were still gawking at us, some still glaring at Emmett and Bella.

I really couldn't help it. I swear I couldn't. I just couldn't stop it. I was so angry that I leapt to my feet, my chair falling back and screamed at the unsuspecting humans, "What are you looking at?! We're not some freakin' circus!"

The humans stared at me in shock. There was a never ending silence until someone laid their hand on my shoulder.

It was to calm me down, but what actually happened shocked the hell out of me. Literally. I gasped. It was as if a current of electricity passed through me. I whipped my head around and saw Lani standing behind me, her hand on my shoulder. Her face was unreadable; did she not feel the electricity? Clearly not.

"Stop," she said softly. It almost sounded like she was pleading. "Stop," she repeated, but stronger.

I could only nod my head. She had me dazed, unable to form words, or thoughts for that matter.

The cafeteria soon returned to normal after my outburst.

Emmett tried to talk to Rose but she didn't look at all interested. He tried to get her to laugh but she just scowled at his antics and stood up to leave. She walked behind me and pulled me up by my collar, right out of my seat. Letting me go, she walked straight ahead.

I scrambled to get to my feet and quickly walked to her right side. Stopping to look at me, she grabbed my arm and pulled it roughly over her left shoulder and across herself, just below her neck so that it practically looked like I was putting her in a loose headlock. I looked back at our lunch table and sent them an apologetic smile.

Three things came to my immediate attention. First, Alice was looking at Lani and Emmett, an extremely worried expression replacing the perkiness that she was showing earlier. Second, Lani was staring at me, an unnervingly calm mask hiding her true feelings, a forced smile in place. And third, Emmett was absolutely shocked but that turned to absolutely livid. His hands balled into tight fists, his face turned red with anger.

* * *

"_What happens after you take us back?"_

"_It will be as if nothing happened, but you won't remember what _has _happened."_

"_And then what?"_

"_It depends on what you do once you see them."_

"_And what will you do?"_

"_Me? Nothing. I'll go through high school as I was meant to. No distractions…"_

* * *

"You wanna go for a drive?" Rose asked once we had exited the cafeteria.

"Sure, but what for?" I asked.

"You have to answer some questions for me. You said you'll tell me later, and guess what? It's later."

We walked out of the building and got into her car. I noticed that the Volvo still wasn't here. Edward must still be clearing his head.

Rose hit 75 before we were even out of the parking lot. She sped up to over 150 once we were on the freeway.

"Okay, remember earlier when we were talking to Emmett and Bella in the parking lot? Why'd you suddenly laugh?" Rose asked.

"Because. Bella thought she was psychic," I laughed.

"Why'd she think that?"

I hesitated on my answer. I was suddenly feeling nervous of Rose's reaction. "B-because," I stuttered. "She…she had a dream… I was in it."

"I thought you said you didn't know her."

"I also said that I had met her before."

"But you also said that you don't even know where you met her!" she screamed annoyed about this whole situation. "How do you even know that you have met her, huh? In her dream, what if it was just someone who looked like you? How would you know?"

"My power… I _know _when I'm about to meet someone unexpectedly. Someone I've already met before. I knew I was going to meet Emmett and Bella _again_. I've met them before."

"How does it work? How do you _know_?" she asked curiously. She wasn't even looking at where she was driving. Of course, being used to it, I wasn't really freaked out. I remember when I first saw Rose do that. I practically soiled myself because I thought we were going to crash at any second. She used to tease me about it.

"Well. Distance affects it. The farther I am away from the person who I'm about to see again, the harder it is to know who it is. Though, it was never really a problem before because the people were usually in the same country as me. But, when I first _knew _that I was about to meet Emmett and Bella again, I didn't know that it was them.

"You see, I usually mouth a name first. Most of the time, I know what name it is immediately. But sometimes, it takes a few seconds to figure out. With Emmett and Bella, I got their surname first which was odd. It's usually the given name that I get first, but the distance thing–it affected my power.

"At first, I had no idea what name I just got. My lips barely moved. If I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't even have registered that I mouthed their name. It would slip past me, go unnoticed.

"Usually what would happen next would be getting a glimpse of what they looked like. I would see what they were doing currently and their name would pop into my head at the same time. That's how I know. Jane calls it my 'telescope' because it 'let's me see who's coming my way' as she once put it."

Rose mulled this over. "Hmm. I see. So what else can you do?" she asked.

"I know where you are," I said eerily.

"Oh my God," she said pretending to be scared, putting her hands on her cheeks like that kid in Home Alone.

I laughed. "No it's true. The more I'm around someone, the more I can easily locate them."

"Where's Eddie then?"

I didn't even have to close my eyes and concentrate; it just came to me automatically. "He's pulling into the school parking lot right now."

"Your own personal radar. Anything else?"

"I can also sense relationships. All types. As long as I've seen some part of the two people–it doesn't matter what it is–I can tell what type of relationship they have. I figured out that Emmett and Bella were siblings before I even met them because my telescope showed me what they looked like. I also know the intensity of it, like how close the two people are and can influence it."

"Influence it? Have you ever done that, when you knew you shouldn't have?" she asked.

"Well, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I can only influence it for the better. It's sort of like playing with their 

destinies, but for their own good. If the two people weren't meant to be, I could pull them apart. It sounds cruel, but hey, they can't be with someone else's other half. If two people who were supposed to be together weren't together, I could give them a push in the right direction."

"Since when did you decide you could play cupid, huh?" Rose teased.

"Since I lost my mortality," I answered casually.

Rose's expression suddenly became sad and…guilty?

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Theo. I was so stupid," she was shaking her head as if that could stop whatever was on her mind. The fact that she was still driving was forgotten.

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

She swerved the car around until we were facing the way we had just come. Luckily there was no other car on the road–no one to hit. She stepped down on the gas pedal hard and we flew down the highway, back to the school.

She turned her head to look at where she was driving. "You know that's the first time since you arrived here that you called me that." She attempted to smile, but it came out wrong.

"What? 'Rose'? It's your name isn't it?" I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Yeah. It's the nickname that you gave me, remember? It's the first time you've said it…"

I realized she was right. I had only referred to her as Rose in my mind. I called her Rosalie instead.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I had grown unused to saying it after we stopped hanging out three years ago. I didn't realize that–"

She cut me off, "No, it's my fault. I'm the one who pushed you away. I didn't know at the time. I wasted all that time because I thought…" Her voice was strained, as if unable to say what she was going to say next.

"What? What is it?"

"I thought that you wanted to be a…a va–one of us," she said quietly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do. No limitations except that we can't fly," I smiled.

"No. That's not what I meant. I–I tried to avoid you because I was mad at you," her words came out in a rush. "Mad that you chose to give up something that I've always wanted back. Something that I can _never_ get back and you were just going to throw it away."

"You mean giving up being a human?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah," her tone softened. "That's what I thought before I knew the truth. It was after you left last year to return to Italy, when you were about to turn 17. Carlisle told me that you had no choice in whether or not you would stay human; he told me that it was Aro's decision. It never crossed my mind that you had no say in the matter. I just thought that you _wanted _to be a," she had trouble saying 'vampire' "–one of us."

So that's why. One important mystery of my life solved. Three more to go.

"I could've spent all that time with you, but I wasted it," she continued. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Rose." She smiled when I said her name. The name I gave her… "It's not your fault. I didn't even bother to tell you what was really going on. If anyone's to blame, it's me."

"You're always like that. Taking all the blame, even when it's not yours," she said turning to face me.

"Yeah, well, I can't change who I am. You get me the way I am. Take me or leave me."

She laughed and pretended to push me out of my seat. "I think I'll just leave you."

I pouted; she could never really resist that.

"Aw. I'm only joking, you Mind Perv," she laughed, using the nickname I gave Edward all those years ago.

We arrived at the school parking lot a few minutes later.

Edward was there, leaning casually against his car, slightly soaked by the rain that was now falling. "Took you long enough," he said when Rose and I got out of the car.

* * *

"_So you're going to change us, but not yourself or her? Why not?_

"_Because I have to set this right. And she'll help me."_

"_Set this right? You can't be serious Melly!"_

"_Oh come on Belly! It's for the best. We'll see each other soon enough."_

"_But _I_ won't remember! Neither will _he_," she gestured to the boy, or man as he looked more like, next to her. "Or _them_!"_

"_That's because _technically _you haven't met _them_ yet. And neither have _I._"_

* * *

**Okay there's chapter four. Sorry it took so long to get out. I've been a bit busy. The italics are not events from the past and their not in Theo's POV just to let you know. Review! Please.**


	6. Chapter 5: Feel the Burn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Midnight Sun. Stephenie Meyer does!

**In case you missed the note before: **_**The italics are not events from the past and their not in Theo's POV.**_

**Chapter 5–Feel the Burn **

* * *

"_Will you promise to at least help us?"_

"_Yeah make sure she doesn't get eaten, Melly."_

"_Okay, fine. Are you two ready now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes."_

"_Give me your hands."_

* * *

"No one said you had to wait for us Eddie," I replied to his statement.

He laughed. "Well, we have the next hour together, Theo. Didn't want to find you after you got lost so I decided to wait for you here."

"How'd you know to wait for me?" I asked.

"I heard you and Rose talking while I was driving; I knew you two were somewhere behind me."

The bell rang. Rose said goodbye and departed to her next class.

I leaned closer to Edward so that the humans couldn't hear and whispered, "Isn't it _too _quiet around here?"

I had to ask. He was the only one who could confirm if I was right.

"Yeah," Edward said uneasily. "Wait. You mean you can't hear them either? Other people's thoughts I mean?"

I shook my head. "They just shut off. Everyone's. It's like a mental lockdown."

"I don't like it," he said. "It makes me feel anxious. It doesn't feel right."

I nodded my head in agreement as we walked to Biology.

I stopped and turned to Edward. "How did you know I could read minds?"

"At the airport, when the four of you arrived, I picked the other three's brains to see if I could get anything to use against you."

I shook my head in amusement; of course Ed would be scheming from the get-go. We continued on our way to class.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"Those two new girls. It's them; they caused this," he answered so confidently that I couldn't help but believe him.

"They have names you know," I muttered.

His brow arched. "Oh? And what are their names, Theo?"

"Lani and Alice. They sat with us at lunch. You could have met them but you were out clearing your head. What for anyway?" My eyes narrowed in mock suspicion.

"I was trying to see if I could read thoughts elsewhere, but no such luck. It's quiet; much too quiet for my liking."

"Huh. I thought you didn't like hearing people's thoughts."

He turned to face me. "Well, you never really appreciate something until it's gone I suppose."

Those words… They seemed important somehow… Am I forgetting something?

"I guess you're right, Eddie," I smiled as we stepped through the classroom's door.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of me, no doubt because of my lunch room outburst. I rolled my eyes irritation. Everyone else was already here, except the teacher. There were two tables left available, each with two seats. One of the empty tables was in the back, the other in the middle of the room. We both started walking to the one in the back.

Halfway there, the door busted open, and standing there, was the beautiful Lani. I gaped at her, unashamed. The effect she had on me would never change. I thought her lips were pulling up, shaping into a smirk, but they twisted and formed a grimace instead.

She pushed past Edward who had also stopped walking when Lani arrived. But he wasn't gaping; he had that look of frustration on his face. Frustration because he thought that she was the source of the mental lockdown. Frustration because he couldn't read her thoughts.

Lani took a seat at the table in the back; the one Edward and I were going to sit at. I didn't realize that I had walked to the table in the back until I was standing right beside her.

She raised her brow in question. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to sit?"

I just sat down in the seat next to her, my eyes never leaving her, hers never leaving me. We just stared at each other. This continued–and probably wouldn't have ended– but then I heard the strangest thought.

_Edward, don't breathe!_

A thought? I can hear them. For the shortest second, I could hear everyone's thoughts, but then it all ceased. Instantly. Gone.

Edward's head whipped around, so that he was now looking at Lani. I wondered why, but then realized that she thought the strange thought.

"What?" he mouthed to her.

"Hold your breath," she mouthed back.

He looked at her strangely, then shaking his head indicating that he thought she was insane, he turned around. Just then, Bella walked in. She noted the only empty seat and proceeded to walk there.

"That's Bella," I said to Edward quickly. No human had a chance of hearing it.

He nodded slightly, acknowledging that he heard me.

Bella walked past the heater vent and Edward went frigid in his seat. That's odd. What's up with him?

"Aw, crap. He's screwed," I heard Lani say. She then laughed out loud causing the humans to stare at her, marveling at the sound of her sweet laughter–as was I.

Bella finally reached her seat, but didn't sit when she saw Edward's hateful and murderous glare.

I wadded up a piece of paper I tore from my binder–a prop–and chucked it at Edward's head. "Be nice," I hissed to him.

I doubt he would have noticed that I did if the wad of paper didn't land on his table. He picked it up and straightened it out. He wrote something on it, his hold on the pencil was too tight that he snapped it in half. From his seat, he threw one half of the pencil–the sharpened end–into a nearby trashcan.

The perfectly sharpened tip stabbed through the side of the trashcan. Oh, God. He was using too much strength… He threw the other half and it pushed the sharpened tip through and into the trashcan. The other half also got through the little hole Edward created in the trashcan but only half way.

Bella had already taken her seat, but only because Edward's intense glare wasn't focused on her. Edward pushed his chair as far away from her and sat on the edge of it. The hell was his problem?! Bella did nothing to him!

I felt my anger bubble up so much that I thought I was going to explode. I didn't even know I could get this angry until today. What changed? The start of high school? Maybe that contributed a little. The appearance of a goddess and a pixie? I doubt it. I could never get mad at someone so beautiful. Was it because I felt a need to protect Bella–an easily breakable, fragile human? Most likely.

* * *

"_Welcome back to your life…as you once knew it," I gestured to the house they had once lived in._

"_What were we doing right now, Melly?"_

"_I don't know, Belly. I'm guessing that you were still sleeping considering the sky is black now. It's a few hours before school starts so you better get some rest."_

"_When do we get to see them?!" the boy-man asked impatiently._

"_Shut up you big teddy bear. Patience is a virtue," I said._

"_What the hell does that mean?" he cried in exasperation._

"_I don't know. Ask Belly!" I screamed in his face._

"_Hey. Where's the little know-it-all?" he asked suddenly._

"_Right here!" the little pixie popped out of nowhere._

* * *

Just like earlier, in the cafeteria when the humans felt unjust hatred for Bella and Emmett. It was just like that time. My temper had flared and I couldn't stop myself, nothing could. I had screamed at the humans. Nothing could have stopped me in that moment. Nothing, except _her._

What was so special about her? Just one simple gesture meant to calm me down, sent currents of electricity running through my whole entire body. How could such a wonderful feeling only be one-sided? How could she have not felt it too?

"Hey," I turned to the owner of the voice. Lani. "It's not his fault. Bella is his _singer_."

I stared at her wide-eyed. How could she know this? Singer–the term the Volturi used when a human's blood was more appealing than others to a vampire. But how could she know that?

Edward folded the paper I had thrown at him into a paper football. He turned around and flicked it to me. Before I could even open it up, Lani snatched it away.

"Switch seats with me," she read. Taking out a pencil she wrote something else on it. She folded the paper, giving me no chance to read what she wrote, and flicked it back to Edward.

He read it and said under his breath, "The hell? What do you mean 'feel the burn'?"

Lani snickered and whispered to him, "Just go along with it. You'll get used to her, don't worry."

"There is no way in hell that that will _ever _happen," he whispered fiercely.

"You never know." It was her only reply.

Mr. Banner walked into the room and turned to the board, writing something. I wasn't concentrating on that though. Lani had taken a piece of paper from her binder and wrote _Bella, don't worry about Edward. He always acts this way when he likes someone. He's just such a prude, but I'm 100 percent positive that he's in love with you._

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't expected her to write that.

Lani folded the paper and flicked it to Bella's side of the table. Bella looked back to see where the paper had come from and Lani mouthed, "Read it."

Hesitantly, Bella unfolded the note. Her eyes practically bugged out of their sockets as she read the note. Her expression was so funny that I just had to laugh.

Mr. Banner turned around, annoyed at whoever just disrupted his class.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I just finally got the joke that I heard two weeks ago."

Lani shook her head. Her body was shaking with her silent laughter. Snickers were heard all around the room.

* * *

_I heard them before I saw them._

"…_beat off the boys with a stick. You can do it for me."_

_The red convertible came into view and in it sat a beautiful blonde and the most flawless, most perfect, most extraordinary being I had ever laid my eyes on._

_His almost-shaggy-but-not-quite brown windblown hair was just begging me to run my hands through it, to feel its silky texture, to inhale its perfect scent. His gentle red eyes–hidden behind his brown contacts–made all my thoughts incoherent._

"_Stop!" he yelled._

_The blonde stopped the car and almost screamed, "Theo, what the hell?"_

* * *

**Okay there's chapter 5! Hope you like it. Please leave a review and I'll try to update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 6: Earthquake!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!

**In case you missed the note before: **_**The italics are not events from the past and their not in Theo's POV.**_

**Chapter 6–Earthquake!**

* * *

_After exchanging a few questions about the house, Theo and Rosalie drove away._

"_Why'd they stop here?" Bella asked._

"_Theo knows. He knows your names, well your last name, but still."_

"_Yes! This is gonna be much easier than I thought!"_

"_Easy there, Em. You know what will happen after I change you and Belly right?"_

"_Aw, lighten up, Laenny. Me and Bells here, we're good. We may not remember, but we'll still respond the same way to them. We _know_ how to react to them and we always will."_

_I sighed. "Emmett…you know what would have happened if you never met Rose right?"_

_He chuckled, "Yeah, I know. But I'm not gonna let that happen Laenny."_

"_Oh, is that so?" I asked sarcastically "And how will you do that?"_

"_What's up with you? Don't you want this?" he asked almost angrily. "Isn't this the whole reason why we did this in the first place–to get them back? After all this time–"_

"_Em, it's been a week okay? Not ten years."_

"_Still, any amount of time I'm away from her is _too_ long. I won't waste my time trying to stay away from my destiny."_

"_You know what will happen if you don't stay away don't you? You're just going to re-do everything you've done and for what? Dammit Emmett! You know what you're risking and yet you're still gonna go through with this?!"_

"_If I have her by my side, then of course I'm gonna go through with this. I know what will happen and I know what I'm risking, but if I don't do this, how will I ever be with her? You can't stop what's going to happen, Laenny; you know that. Even if we _do _stop this, it's going to happen in some other way later and maybe then… we'll _all_ die."_

_I said nothing._

"_Carpe Diem. Seize the day."_

"_Where'd you learn that?"_

"_Disney Channel," Alice and Bella said at the same time and Emmett nodded as a smile overtook his features._

"_Huh," was my only response._

* * *

Mr. Banner silenced the class when he abruptly slammed a meter stick on his desk. Everything went quiet. Did I ever mention that I didn't like the quiet? Well I don't. It seriously bothers me. A lot.

Ignoring Mr. Banner, who was staring down any one who even moved an inch, I turned my head to look at Lani. I knew that she knew that I was staring at her because every few minutes her eyes would slightly roll toward me, only to avert in another direction as if catching herself when she knew she wanted to do something but couldn't.

I smiled inwardly, boldly thinking that maybe she wanted to look at me but forced herself not to for whatever reason she had.

I was so caught up in just staring at her beautiful self that I didn't notice the pile of ever-growing paper-balls scattered on the table until Lani growled menacingly. I picked up one of them and straightened it out.

_Switch seats with me!_ It read. I recognized that it was written in Edward's angry script. I straightened out all the other ones and they said the same thing.

But no way was I going to trade seats! Not when I was sitting next to a goddess who was beyond beautiful, adorably sexy (Is that even possible?) when she acts all threatening and shit, able to make me smile when I see her… Wait what was my point again?

Whatever it is, I'm not trading seats with the Mind Perv.

Banner started calling out names. Whoever that person was would answer with a "Here" or some other response.

He called out a couple of names already.

"Laenna Lavoie."

"It's Lani," said the beautiful person next to me.

So that's her name. Laenna–it fits her.

Banner called out a couple more names but I was too busy staring at Lani. I couldn't help myself. No self control whatsoever.

One name caught my attention though. It wasn't so much the name but what it reminded me of.

"George Singer," Mr. Banner called.

"Here," came the flat response.

Singer? Singer. Singer… Oh God. Bella is Edward's singer… No! I forgot.

"Aw, crap. Ed I'm sorry. I'll bust you outta here."

"Hey wait," Lani said. "I'm getting out too. No way am I going to be left partner-less if we have to some work together. We're bringing Bella too."

"Umm...okay?" I said uncertainly.

"So how are you going to get out of here? Come on think of something," she said impatiently. And so for the next few minutes, that's what I did.

"Isabella Swan," Banner called out.

"Please call me Bella," Bella responded, still looking down at her hands.

"Theo–"

"Here," I answered before he could say the rest of my name.

Banner finally finished his name calling or whatever you call it so I decided it was time to get out of here. He was writing something on the front board; he wouldn't know what hit him. The humans were writing what was on the board so they wouldn't see until it was too late.

I ran so fast that they couldn't even see me. They only felt the disturbance in the still air that I created when I ran past them. I ran straight to the front wall of the room and slammed hard enough into it so that the whole room would shake. And it did. By the time the humans realized what was happening, I was back in my seat.

"Earthquake!" someone screamed. And that's when the humans started acting like chickens who got their heads chopped off. It was pretty funny.

The humans didn't know what to do. They were just running frantically this way and that. Didn't they think to go out the door? I saw Lani heading in Bella's direction. I followed after her. Where was Edward? Did he leave already?

Lani pulled Bella out the door and didn't stop walking until we were outside the building and standing in the parking lot. It was raining lightly. I saw Edward gulping in air next to his Volvo. He heard our approach and whipped his head around. His eyes–murderous and wild–locked on Bella's face.

"What is she doing here?!" he hissed through his teeth.

"Calm down Edward," Lani said. "Stop being such a baby, you'll get used to Bella's smell in time alright?"

Edward scowled at her. I don't think he was breathing. "Why do you keep saying that? It's not as if I'm going to hang around her and wait until I can't control myself anymore. Or is that what you want? For me to _kill_ her?"

"That's not what I meant," Lani said impatiently. "No I don't want you to kill her, you idiot. You won't kill her. Actually, no. It more like you _can't _kill her. Do you know why?"

"I don't want to know," Edward spit out through his teeth.

"Oh I'm sure you'll want to hear this though," she said.

It only took five seconds for the whole conversation to take place. Bella didn't understand what Ed and Lani had just talked about so that was good. The bad thing was that she heard how fast they were talking. And I got the feeling that normal high school students don't usually talk that fast.

Good thing Ed, Lani, and I weren't normal.

**Okay I'm gonna stop leaving this note asking for reviews. If you want to, please feel free to. It would seriously make me happy. 8)**


	8. Chapter 7: When It Was Just Us

Okay, there _is _a POV switch in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!

**Chapter 7–When It Was Just Us**

"Good"–yawn–"morning," he said as he leaned the left side of his body against the wall in his usual post-waking up position.

_Yes, it is a good morning, now that you're here. No, stop thinking like that!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Good morning, Theo," I replied.

_I love it when his hair sticks up like that after he wakes up… _Gah! No, don't think about him. Don't think about him…

He pushed himself off the wall. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked, giving me _that_ smile. The one that causes my heart to practically jump out of my chest– No! Think about other things. Think about other things… Puppies, ice cream… Puppies and ice cream…

Puppies are cute…just like him only he's a zillion times better… Ugh! Ice cream… Ice cream tastes sweet…probably like Theo would… NOOO!

_I doubt he even knows what he does to me…_

"Are you alright?" Theo asked concerned. Oh, right, he asked me a question.

"Yes."

"Are you answering my first question or my second?"

I smiled. "Both. Come on. I'll race ya."

"Oh? And do you really think you'll win?" he challenged, partly teasing, partly serious.

"No. Of course not. Not against someone as fast as you," I said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled innocently back.

"How about we throw a little bet into this?" Theo suggested.

"What will I get when I win this?"

"_When? _Someone's a bit too confident."

I shrugged, "Someone has to win. So what's my prize?"

He seemed to think this over. Whenever we made bets, he would always pick my prize and I would pick his.

"Anything," he said finally.

"Anything?" I asked, not believing that I would get _anything_, as in whatever I wanted, when I won.

"Yep, anything you want. You name it, you get it."

I still wasn't convinced. "Uhuh. Okay, let's just go eat."

I turned to head to the kitchen, but Theo grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.

"I'm serious. Anything you want."

Hmm… He did seem serious. If he's lying, he'll be eating dirt for a week.

"Okay, fine. Anything I want. Wait, is it just one thing or can this last for a specific amount of time?"

"Hmm… I'm feeling generous so I guess I'll make this last a week," he smiled.

Ooh. I like the sound of that. "Okay then. You get to have the same thing, you know, only to be fair."

He nodded his head in agreement. "So, first person to the kitchen wins."

I nodded. We got behind the imaginary start line, three feet apart from each other.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. On the count of three… One…"

_Two…_

"Three!" I yelled and took off running.

"What happened to two?!" Theo yelled exasperated from somewhere behind me.

I laughed. "I thought it!"

"Oh, come on!" he yelled but started to run anyway, even though he was going to lose.

I could hear his feet pounding against the floor trying desperately to catch up to me. I turned the corner quickly and saw the door to the stairs that would lead to the lower floors of the castle (we were on the top floor and the kitchen was on the first floor) at the end of the hall. I picked up my speed even more.

_Just get through that door and down those steps. Damn it, Aro! Why couldn't you get the elevator fixed?!_

Wait… Was it me or was the stairs' door getting further away? Aw, crap! _I _was getting further away! Some stupid vampire was dragging me back!

I saw Theo laugh as he ran by me. No! He was going to win!

I let my head fall back to see who was pulling me.

"Felix?! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm going to lose a once in a lifetime opportunity if Theo gets down those steps and into that kitchen! Let me go!" I struggled to pull myself away from him, but ultimately failed. Humans can't compare to vampires after all.

"Sorry, but he asked me to. And you know I can't say no to that kid."

"Heidi!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No, don't!" But Felix spoke too late. Heidi would be here in–

**CRASH!!!**

Oh look, there she is. She had tackled Felix into the wall. Aro would not be happy about the broken wall… Oh well, he can fix it.

Heidi has looked out for me since I first came here. She looked pretty intimidating when I first saw her but she's really sweet and takes care of me when I need her.

"Heidi, I'm so glad you're here–"

"Of course you are," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to get into that kitchen downstairs and I'll never make it if _I _run."

"And you want me to run you there?"

"Yes ple– Whoa!"

She scooped me up before I could even say please. At vampire speed she ran me to the stairs and instead of taking each step of the winding staircase she just jumped down through the middle and landed lightly on her feet. And that gave me a lot of time to reach the kitchen before Theo could. He was probably still on the tenth floor or something.

I thanked Heidi and she ran back up the steps to probably grab Felix and throw him out the window or something.

I walked to the kitchen to wait and after what seemed like forever, Theo finally made it to where I was.

"No way! You cheated! You can't get a vampire to help you win!"

"You mean like you did?" I poked him in the chest.

He started to protest but I cut him off. "Why would it even matter if you won the bet? Which you didn't. I mean you already have everything–what else could you possibly want?"

"Alright, listen up. I don't have everything. It's impossible for one person to have everything."

"Getting technical this early in the day? Is that some sort of record for you?"

"I wasn't finished," he said.

"It doesn't matter." I was getting tired of this.

"Yes, it does matter. The one thing that I truly want is the one thing I can never have."

"How sad," I said flatly.

Since we were right in front of the kitchen door, I turned and opened it.

"I'm gonna eat breakfast. And since I won, you'll be my personal slave for the week," I said with a smile

"Are you serious? And you did not win the bet!"

"Oh, come on, Theo. I know you would do the same if you won."

"I wouldn't make you become my slave. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, please. Well, let's eat."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Just forget it, Theo."

"No. I won't take that as an answer anymore. I won't "forget it" so answer my question."

Why were we even having this conversation? I sighed and turned to face him. "I don't know why I thought that. I mean what would you want if you won the bet?"

"I would want…"

I raised my eyebrows, urging him to go on.

He muttered something that I couldn't understand.

"Wait, what? Speak up, Theo. I don't have super vampire hearing."

He looked me straight in the eye. I could see the debate raging in his eyes on whether or not to tell me what he said.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or n–"

And that's when it happened. That's how it started. And I wish it never did.

**So there's chapter 7! Do you know who the other person is? It's obvious isn't it? Good.**

**I'm so sorry that it took forever for me to update. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. And thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**


	9. Chapter 8: Fast Talkers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!

**Chapter 8–Fast Talkers**

_It only took five seconds for the whole conversation to take place. Bella didn't understand what Ed and Lani had just talked about so that was good. The bad thing was that she heard how fast they were talking. And I got the feeling that normal high school students don't usually talk that fast._

_Good thing Ed, Lani, and I weren't normal._

_***_

"What…what did they say?" Bella asked, sort of looking like she just saw Elvis walk by.

I tried to play dumb. "Huh? Oh, you mean those two?" I asked pointing to Ed and Lani.

Bella looked to me and nodded.

"Oh, well, um… Well Bella, you see um… Those two are, uh, really fast talkers. It really amazes me how they can understand each other, but they can…I think." _What the hell was I saying?_

"Really fast talkers?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they hold the Guinness world record for fastest talkers," I said lamely. _Crap… Why do I even try to lie; I suck at this!_

She raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing me. "Theo, has anyone ever told you that you're really bad at lying?"

"Yes," I admitted reluctantly.

"That I believe. Now why don't you tell me what's really going on," she said.

"Even if I did you wouldn't believe me," I muttered.

Lani looked at Bella briefly then back at Ed. "Edward, could you actually kill her? Could you kill an innocent girl just to satiate your thirst? Do you want to be a monster?"

Edward stood there stunned, his eyes wide. His gaze drifted to Bella and I could see in his eyes that he wouldn't, no that he couldn't kill her. He lowered his eyes, ashamed of his behavior. He told me of his rebellious years before and how he detested the monster that he became and still believed himself to be.

* * *

"_Well, it's about time I reversed you two back now."_

_They nodded their heads simultaneously._

"_When I do, you two will become unconscious and when you wake up you'll be in your beds."_

_They nodded again. I placed my hands on their foreheads, but before I started Bella quickly grabbed my hand and said, "Please, Lani, please. Don't do that to him. It'll tear him apart. You know what will happen when he sees you."_

"_Don't worry, Belly. Everything will be fine. Everyone will be fine."_

"_I just don't think that it's the best way to handle this. It's like Em said. This could happen in some other way and it could be worse."_

_I sighed. I hated lying to her and Em. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I even thought of it."_

_I'm sorry Bella, Emmett. I just can't do what you want me to. I have to stay away from him. It's the only way everyone will be able to live as they were supposed to. And besides, we can't be… He's with _her.

_Once again, I put my hands on their foreheads. "Close your eyes." And they collapsed._

_

* * *

_

**I know this isn't much and I haven't updated in forever, but this was all i could write. =(**


End file.
